


Snake Studying

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Athena would like to learn more about snakes. That is, she'd like to learn more about the snakes of Medusa's hair.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Snake Studying

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write athena playing with the snakes in medusa's hair idk what happened

Snakes.

In hindsight, Athena realizes that in her almost never-ending pursuit of Medusa, that she should have studied on them. Even with all her imaginations of them finally being able to share an open dialogue free of hostility, she didn't think she'd actually _catch_ the snake.

That isn't to say that Athena dislikes them. Animals have always had a particular affinity toward her, and they're welcome company in her never ending journey for peace across the skydom. She presumes it must be the heat she radiates, much stronger than should be natural. Even sometimes on chillier nights (not that she herself can feel it strongly), Glafkos will also slumber next to her.

But, snakes.

Or, rather, would it even be correct to still say snakes formed from hair are snakes? They still seem to act like them, their tongues flicking in the air. When Medusa is threatened, the snakes that form also hiss and bare their fangs toward the threat. But when Medusa basks in the sun, the snakes in her hair also come out as well, as if they're also enjoying the warmth. As far as Athena knows, though, they aren't… snakes in the conventional sense.

She'd like to learn more, but she has a feeling Medusa might not like it if she were to ask. It seems… like an intrusive question. Observing and learning it is then, not that Athena isn't already doing that.

For today, the ship docks at an island to refuel. The first thing Athena notices though is that the port is busy, far busier than even islands where merchants frequent. She can feel the excitement in the air, especially when she looks over at the crew and sees how some of them are bouncing in their step in their hurry to disembark and explore.

"Seems like we landed on a busy island, huh?"

Medusa appears next to her, looking out toward the town. Athena glances down at her, more than glad for her appearance. Medusa is much more worldly about the realm than Athena is, perhaps she can enjoy what might be going on.

"Are they celebrating an event, perhaps?" Athena asks.

Medusa shrugs. "Probably."

"But what?"

"Skydwellers don't live for a long time, so they're always finding all sorts of things and reasons to celebrate. Sometimes they don't even need a reason, they just want to do it!"

"I see," Athena says with a nod. "Indeed, even in times of peace, skydwellers only live for just a few decades longer." Athena shakes her head. "It is a luxury to be able to live out mortal lives in peace."

"And if you're not fighting, you've gotta come up with stuff to do so you don't get bored, right?" Medusa looks up at Athena with a grin. "How about we go see what all the fuss is about?"

And thus, Athena finds herself taking a stroll through the town with Medusa in tow. Or rather, Athena finds herself trailing after Medusa who even seems affected by the joviality around them, her excitement more than palpable.

A large crowd of people are near the town square in the middle of the town. There's so many people though, and combined with the noise and merrymaking of the others, means that Athena can barely hear what the announcer up on the makeshift stage is saying, even with a microphone in his hands.

"Can you hear what they're saying, Medusa?"

"Not really, but I don't think it matters. Just another excuse to celebrate, I guess," Medusa says. Athena nods. Being in the middle of a large celebration like this means she'll be able to learn many new things about skydwellers.

Afterward, Medusa wanders down a street, the smell of all sorts of food wafting through the air that makes even Athena consider wanting to try a treat. She's usually never been one to venture and try skydweller food herself save for what the crew decides to make. Medusa makes sure to stop at the stores that catch her attention, pointing inside for Athena to look, but when Athena suggests they step inside, Medusa quickly shakes her head and runs off.

Athena is content to let Medusa lead; her curiosity and fondness for skydweller customs have always led Athena to interesting experiences. Or, rather, it's Medusa herself that lends itself to more unique experiences.

Like the snake coiled around her hand.

Athena's eyes dart back and forth between it and Medusa, pondering whether she should speak up about it. Medusa doesn't seem to have noticed at all, though, eagerly going down the street to look through all the windows of the stores. Athena keeps pace with her, unable to slow down. She can't slow down because if she did, it would tug on Medusa's hair and hurt her. Athena does not want that; it could ruin Medusa's good mood.

The snake slithers down her wrist and into the palm of her hand. Athena reflexively curls her fingers, as if trying to hold it and keep it from falling out. Her thumb absently brushes over the top of its smooth head, and the snake stays there, as if enjoying the attention.

"Hey, look in there! That chocolate cake looks pretty good, don't you think?" Medusa says excitedly, bouncing on her feet as she peers through the window. Athena follows her gaze.

The cake Medusa is pointing at is decorated much more lavishly than the last one they've seen, with three layers on top of each other, all with their own colors and decorations. It's a beautiful cake, Athena thinks, but she wonders exactly how many skydwellers this would provide nourishment for, if it would even provide nourishment at all. But the patrons sitting inside look happy eating their slices of cake, so it must be more than satisfactory.

... can snakes eat chocolate?

Her thought stops there though, when she realizes the snake seems to be trying to burrow itself even further into her hand. It's distracting.

"Yes," Athena murmurs absently, trying to hold back the ticklish and strange sensations she's feeling from the snake. A small grimace comes onto her face as the snake continues to wiggle about. She's unaware of the strange look Medusa shoots her way.

"There's probably more, let's go see," Medusa says, and Athena thinks there's a slight edge to her voice now, as if she's irritated.

Not for the last time, Athena wonders if Medusa is aware of her snakes. Sometimes it seems like she isn't, other times she is. Athena wishes she could figure this out.

"Look inside there! These treats look good, don't they?" Medusa's already peering through another window, grinning as she gestures. Athena glances inside, seeing all the plates of desserts laid out for display on the counter inside. They look like pastries, but all of them are different with a variety of colors. For different flavors then? Athena can't quite see why else they would be different.

Except the snake in her hand is trying to squeeze in between her fingers, and Athena is trying hard to stop it. Athena has found that most skydwellers are afraid of snakes or see them as bringers of ill omen, so to see one hanging off her arm would no doubt cause alarm.

"They're interesting," Athena replies, frowning slightly as she tries to keep hold of the snake. Medusa shoots her another strange look she doesn't notice, and huffs before quickly walking away. Athena follows after her, easily keeping up with Medusa's fast pace now though she's unsure of why Medusa is walking so quickly.

And abruptly, Medusa stops. Athena looks around, wondering what's taken Medusa's attention this time. She did not stop in front of a store, and on this street, the crowd is thinner. They must be in a back alley street.

"Look, if you didn't want to come with me, you didn't have to." Medusa spins around and glares up at her. "If you didn't want to be here, you didn't have to say yes!"

Athena blinks down at her, more than surprised at the sudden outburst. Didn't want to be here? What could Medusa be talking about? Athena is more than happy to spend time with Medusa.

"I'm… sorry?" Athena furrows her brow in confusion.

Medusa huffs, scowling as she crosses her arms and looks away. "You can leave if you want! I can go through the town by myself!"

For all her bravado though, Athena can see her lower lip twitching, as if she wants to cry. Ah, no, that's the last thing Athena wants. She quickly shakes her head and gestures down to her hand. Medusa looks down—her eyes widen as she sputters. "W-what?!"

"There's a snake on me," Athena explains patiently as she holds up her hand, with the snake's head now resting in the middle of her palm.

"You don't have to tell me, I can see that!" Medusa hisses. "Why?!"

"Why?" Athena blinks at her. "I was hoping you could explain that."

Medusa levels a glare at her though Athena is unsure of the reason for it When it comes to Medusa, there are... many things she is uncertain of. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I wasn't sure if you were aware or…"

"You can just pull on it if you weren't sure!"

"Wouldn't that hurt you?" Athena frowns.

Medusa narrows her eyes at her and looks as if she wants to speak before thinking better of it. Instead, she shakes her head and grumbles something Athena can't hear past the noise of the crowd. The snake coiled around her hand reverts back to strands of hair and falls away.

"Ah…" Athena blinks down at her now empty palm. "I'll be sure to tell you next time, then."

"You don't normally hang around towns when they're like this right?" Medusa glances up at her before darting her eyes away, a slight frown on her face. "Maybe I didn't want you getting lost in the crowd."

"... ah." That makes sense. The throng of people earlier _had_ made Athena slightly worried that she would lose Medusa, tiny as she is, in the crowd. Perhaps Medusa had been worried about the same thing, and a snake had manifested to keep track of Athena. Yes, that must be it. Medusa is very considerate to have used a snake like that for Athena's sake. "Thank you, then."

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just didn't want to have to go find you crying later if you got lost!" Medusa shakes her head. "Anyway!"

And here, Medusa looks over at Athena's still outstretched hand and takes it with her own. "H-here, just in case you still might get lost in this crowd then."

"But there aren't that many people now—"

"J-just in case!" And without another word, Medusa tugs them forward. Athena nearly loses her footing until she catches herself at the last second and now she's walking next to Medusa who still refuses to look at her. They're walking past all the stores now, and Athena wants to point out that Medusa can't exactly see anything if they're walking so fast.

If Athena must be honest though, the warmth of Medusa's hand is much more preferable to the coil of a snake.

* * *

The incident at the town only serves to raise more questions for Athena than answer anything at all. Why had the snake done that? Was it feeling cold? Or… was Medusa feeling cold? She wishes she could understand them the way she can understand Glafkos.

A mewling sound breaks Athena out of her thoughts. When she looks down, there's a cat pawing her leg. Athena blinks at it, looking all around. Ah, in her musings, she wandered into the ship pantry.

Athena lowers herself to sit onto the floor, and when she blinks, she finds herself surrounded by other cats. Where were they even hiding? Now, they're all trying to climb into her lap, meowing at her.

"Ah…" Athena looks down at the cats, a slight frown on her face. She doesn't have enough space for them, and she wishes she did. Reaching down, she carefully pets some of them on the head, scratching under their chin when she's sure they allow her to.

"Oh!" Wait, Athena remembers something. The other day, she'd been given a toy of sorts to play with the cats. "Forgive me, I'll be back," she tells the cats, carefully plucking them off her lap before rushing away back to her room to find the toy. When she comes back to the pantry, the cats are all still waiting for her.

Athena crouches down and holds out the toy. It seems simple, just a small rod with something fuzzy and long tied at the end. She's not too sure what exactly it is supposed to be, some sort of animal with a long snout and two eyes. It makes Athena think of a snake, but snakes… are not fuzzy. The only other animal with a sort of shape like this that she can think of is… a worm, but that can't be right either. Perhaps Medusa might know.

A cat meows, and Athena remembers she's meant to be using this strange toy to play with the cats. Waving it around seems to draw the attention of the cats toward it. Cats are hunters, and perhaps this is a way to help them hone their instincts.

Somehow, this is entertaining, watching their tails swish in the air as their eyes hone in on the toy. Some of them try pouncing but Athena is faster, moving it out of the way. One cat entirely gives up, though, and climbs up Athena's leg to rest in her lap. But the others continue chasing after the toy, and Athena is more than happy to keep playing.

"So this is where you've been?"

Athena looks up to see Medusa standing over them. She's looking down at the cats with a frown.

"Hello, Medusa. One of the crew members gave me this toy."

"Huh… surprised that the cats like you. Their owner doesn't seem to like people touching them."

"Their owner—ah, you mean Dante? The one who calls his cats his family."

"Yeah, him." Medusa shakes her head. "He's kind of weird."

"I think he's interesting."

"Of course you would." Medusa mutters though Athena doesn't exactly know what Medusa means by that. She joins Athena, crouching down next to her. "So? You're just here killing some time with the cats?"

"I suppose so. I've noticed that some of them like to sit in my lap or be near me." A sudden realization comes to Athena as she looks between the cats and Medusa. "Perhaps, just like you, they also seek out the heat I radiate."

Medusa turns red as she sputters. "W—what! I do not—that's different!"

"... is it?" Athena starts to think to herself. "You both seek me out when the weather turns cold—"

"I'm telling you, that's not the same thing!" Medusa hisses at her. Athena frowns, not understanding what Medusa is trying to say. There are times where she can hardly understand Medusa's erratic behavior and speech. Before she can ask Medusa to clarify though, Medusa turns away, huffing under her breath.

Something pawing at her knee makes Athena turn her attention away, looking down at the cat trying to climb onto her to swat at the toy in her hands.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't playing with you," Athena says, going back to waving the toy around. The cats are all alert again, tails swishing in the air. It reminds Athena of Glafkos when he's spotted prey, right before he swoops. It's cute, she thinks.

"They really like chasing after that, huh." Medusa is watching them with mild curiosity. One cat pounces ahead of the others, but Athena quickly moves it out of the way. The others follow suit, all scrambling for the toy as Athena quickly waves it out of their path. Some of them come close to catching it, though, springing forward with a speed Athena had not expected from small creatures. It is little wonder that they are considered superior hunters. Ah, this could be considered training for her reflexes, Athena thinks.

A flicker of movement out of the corner of Athena's eyes draws her attention. What she finds is three snakes staring at her, their tongues flicking out in the air insistently. Ah, no, they're not merely out in the air, but flicking in the direction of the toy as well, she realizes.

Medusa herself doesn't look as if she's noticed what her snakes are doing, still watching the cats with an amused expression. The cats are still pawing for the toy as well. Athena continues to wave the toy, eyes darting back and forth between the cats and snakes. A fourth one forms, reacting similarly to the other snakes.

Do the snakes like to play? Perhaps each snake that forms has their own personality, just like every living being. Or perhaps the ones that have formed are the ones that enjoy this sort of activity? How interesting they are.

"Maybe I should get a second toy," Athena murmurs. Medusa shoots her a strange look.

"Huh? What for?"

Athena gestures to the snakes reaching for the toy. One of the snakes snaps forward, nearly sinking its fangs into the toy before Athena flicks it away. One cat uses Athena's distraction to try to leap up and grab it but Athena manages to see it in time and move it out of the way. Incredible, Athena thinks.

Medusa's eyes widen. "W—what are you doing?!"

Athena frowns. "Me?"

"No, not you—ugh!"

And all too soon, the snakes dissipate back into Medusa's hair.

"Ah… they seemed interested in playing too." Athena looks back up at Medusa and waves the toy near her. "Did you want to play too?"

"No! I'm not like these cats!" Medusa abruptly stands up, scowling. "I'm going to find Medusiana!" And without another word, she storms out of the room.

Athena and the cats stare after her before the cats return to swatting the toy. She looks down at them, frowning slightly.

"I merely meant if she wanted to hold the toy."

* * *

The colder months start to approach. A frigid wind starts to blow, and Athena starts to see the crew dressing thicker. Of course, she can barely feel it at all, but when Lyria presents her with a scarf, she can hardly say no to such a thoughtful gift. Wearing it is a pretense, but she sees how both Lyria and Djeeta brighten upon seeing her with it. That warms her more than anything else.

Also, with the cold, it means Athena has an extra guest in her room as well.

… and it puts her in a bind on one particularly cold morning.

Normally at this time of the early morning, when the sun is barely rising over the clouds, Athena is up at the deck of the Grandcypher. An early riser she's always been, and this time is no different, no matter what the time of the year.

… or well, this time _is_ different, and that's she can't get up from bed.

Athena stares up at the ceiling, pondering over what to do in her current situation. She wiggles her fingers—ah, so she can still at least move that part of her arm. Not that she can figure out what it can help her with, when… that's the only part of her arm that she can move. Glancing down at it for the umpteenth time tells her that no, nothing has changed since the last time she's looked down.

Athena finds it is rather hard to move an arm when there are snakes coiled around it.

Curled up next to her is Medusa, still lost in sleep with her head resting on Athena's bicep. In this position, Medusa's hair is splayed atop the rest of Athena's arm. It makes sense then that the snakes have formed and coiled around her arm, seeking the innate warmth Athena radiates as a fire primal.

… but this must be the first time that she's had what feels to be a whole nest of snakes wrapped around her arm. There's usually one or a few that she can pry off easily enough, but her entire arm is covered. She can hardly fathom where snake or hair begins or ends, with the way they're all so tangled around each other.

There is nothing Athena can do but wait. And so she does, watching the snakes.

Perhaps it might be some part of Medusa's subconscious? Athena still hasn't figured it out at all, and Medusa has never given her a proper answer about them. Or perhaps Medusa herself isn't aware of her own power as well? There are still many aspects of themselves as primal beasts that Athena does not understand, and it is not as if their original creators are around any longer for her to question.

One of the snakes starts to move, sticking its snout up in the air and flicking out its tongue. Athena looks at it before tentatively reaching out with her own hand. Its tongue curves toward her and flits in the air about three times. Finally, it turns its head toward her and tries to slither to her finger.

But it's too short, the rest of its body tangled with the other snakes. It lays back down again on the mess of snakes, motionless now. Athena has now learned the motionlessness of snakes, even with their eyes open, is them falling back asleep.

And once more, she returns to waiting. Perhaps if Glafkos were here, she could ask him to bring a book to her to read, but he is roosting for the day, rousing in the evening for his meal.

Just as Athena is about to close her eyes, she feels something slithering up her shoulder. When she turns, there is another snake, seemingly newly formed from… whatever isn't wrapped around her arm. It stares at her. Athena stares at it.

Carefully as to not wake Medusa (not that Medusa would wake with a light touch), Athena uses her free hand to move toward the snake. Its tongue flicks out toward her hand before turning toward it. The snake slithers on top of her hand, and Athena slowly brings it closer to her face so she can look at it.

"Is it cold? Should I wrap your master in more blankets?" she asks. It doesn't move. She tries another angle. "Is this something you enjoy? Are you an inquisitive one?"

The snake does nothing but flick its tongue out in response. Athena sighs, her thumb gently tapping the snake's nose. She's not sure what she expected, but, well, it is nice to have some company.

Medusa makes a sound, and Athena blinks down at her. In that brief moment, though, the snake transforms back to hair, the strands falling between Athena's fingers.

"Ah…" She would have liked for it to stay longer, to try to chat with it.

Medusa makes another sound, and Athena would think nothing of it usually, but she can feel Medusa's lips moving against her neck. It's… ticklish, and rather distracting, if she must admit. It's taking a lot of her own self-control to keep where she is, to not shift away. It is… almost like torture, being trapped like this, Athena thinks. But thankfully, Medusa stops after a few short moments, breathing even again.

Whatever it is that Medusa is dreaming of, Athena hopes it is a happy time.

Athena looks down at the snakes again. All of them are motionless. She thinks again about the snakes, wonders about what they must be thinking. Are the ones that formed the ones that crave warmth? Are they acting out some part of Medusa's desire? Is this some sort of snake behavior that Athena is yet unaware about? Perhaps she should find another encyclopedia about snakes, or an expert on them.

But it isn't as if she can talk to the snakes now, nor is Medusa awake to listen to her musings. She turns her attention elsewhere, but all there is in front of her is the cabin wall, and the window. The sky is slowly turning brighter with color, but still dim.

It would be nicer to see Medusa's sleeping face but she's buried under Athena's head, which is most likely the warmest spot. It's rather hard to nudge Medusa back without rousing her. What she does do instead is reach for the blankets to cover Medusa, making sure to tuck them slightly around her. She's noticed that Medusa likes to burrow under the blankets, and with the chill of the winter months coming, she no doubt means to preserve the extra warmth. Athena herself doesn't need the blankets, merely the cover for her extremities.

And so, patient as ever, Athena waits.

Finally, when the color of the sky has brightened to a clear blue, when the beams of sunlight filtering through the small drapes of the cabin finally stream through the window, Medusa makes a sound and starts to move. Her lashes flutter against the hollow of Athena's throat as they slowly open.

Athena looks down at her. Medusa blinks up at her, her eyes narrowing in confusion. Her hands rub at her eyes and then she looks at Athena again as if to make she isn't dreaming.

"Huh… you're still here? None of your morning training today?" she asks, her voice rough with sleep.

"Ah…" How best to explain this situation? Athena can't think of any other way other than the truth. "Your snakes…" she trails off with a grimace, suddenly aware of the snakes on her arms starting to move. Forked tongues flick against her skin and the sensation is… odd. An oddity, in that she hadn't anticipated this would happen.

"What about—" Medusa pauses to yawn, "what about them?"

Athena tries to lift her arm, and she sees Medusa wince at the pain of her hair being pulled. "Hey! What gives?!"

"They're tangled around my arm," Athena says patiently. "They're coiled rather tight, and I was afraid it would wake you up if I tried to tug my arm free, so I've stayed in."

"... huh?" Medusa blinks at her. "What do you mean they're…" Here, Medusa tries to turn around—except she can't fully turn all the way back. As if sensing her movement, the snakes start to flick their tongues in the air instead of on Athena.

"What?!" Almost immediately, they all return to being soft strands of Medusa's hair, falling away onto the bed. Athena marvels at the sudden sensation of feeling returning to her arm.

"Thank you. I was afraid if they were wrapped for another hour, I might completely lose all feeling in my arm."

"So you waited this whole time?!" Medusa makes an exasperated sound. "Honestly, you could have woken me up."

Athena shakes her head. "I did not mind." She looks down at Medusa, meeting her gaze. "I did not want to disturb your sleep."

"Ugh, you're so…" Medusa puts a hand on her face, shaking her head. She doesn't finish her sentence, so Athena will never find out how Medusa means to describe.

"... do they bother you?" Medusa mumbles after.

"Hm? What does?"

"My… my snakes."

Athena blinks, caught off guard by the sudden question. Medusa still has her face behind her hand, but Athena can see her peeking up at her between her fingers. She places a hand on her chin, thinking to herself as she ponders over Medusa's question.

"No, they don't bother me. I like seeing them. Everyday is a new experience for me, and your snakes… they add to it. They're…" Athena struggles to think of what she wants to say. She looks back down at Medusa, and sees a single snake with its beady eyes peering back up at her as well, waiting for her answer. A thought does come to her, and it makes her laugh softly as she voices it aloud. "They are cute, just like you."

Ah. Perhaps that's all she really needs to understand about the snakes.

Medusa's hand falls away from her face, mouth open as she gapes. She blinks at her, and blinks at her again before Athena can see her whole face turning red. "You—you can't just—why did you—" and without even finishing any of her sentences, Medusa pulls the blankets over herself and rolls away from her.

"... ah? Medusa? Are you feeling unwell?" Athena reaches out to shake the lump Medusa's become. "Should I fetch for aid?" She pauses. The bodies of primal beasts are different than skydwellers, perhaps finding a doctor or someone that knows of what is suddenly ailing Medusa might be an ordeal—

"S-shut up! And I'm fine!" comes out of the blankets, muffled.

"... oh." Athena is still worried, wondering about the drastic change in Medusa's behavior.

From underneath, a snake slithers out, its tongue flicking in the air. Athena reaches down, softly patting its head.

"Hello—"

"Don't talk to my snakes either!" The snake promptly disappears from sight as Medusa pulls it back into the blankets. Athena blinks, her hand still in the air.

"... oh." Athena frowns. "Are you upset, Medusa—"

"I'm not!"

"Really?"

"I'm not! Just—just—just be quiet for a bit!"

"... ah. If you wish." Nothing about what Medusa is doing makes sense to Athena. "I'm sorry if I've troubled you, though."

Medusa doesn't say anything, and perhaps she might be upset that Athena hadn't stayed quiet. The blankets start to rumple, and Medusa peeks her head out of the blankets, but only half of it. All Athena can see is only her eyes and the tips of her ears.

"... it's cold. Stay here for a bit and I'll forgive you."

"Of course." Athena quickly complies, laying back down and pulling the roll of blankets that include Medusa close to her, who sticks her head back into the blankets for some reason. It would be warmer if she were out of the blankets and next to Athena instead, but she doesn't press the issue. This is fine too.

It amazes Athena sometimes, how even in all the scenarios she'd imagine them being in, that they would end up like this. Perhaps instead of trying to understand her snakes. Athena should work on trying to understand Medusa.

She'll need an eternity for that, but she looks forward to it.


End file.
